


Give Me a Boost Over Heaven's Gates

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I have no real tags for this one lol, M/M, Things are getting angsty, Zelda is so sweet to Link, fancy potions for sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link learns that things aren't as perfect as he had hoped.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The King and His Consort [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Give Me a Boost Over Heaven's Gates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a fucking roll and I don't plan on stopping lol Enjoy!

Winter turned into Spring and most days Ganon found Link outside. Whether he was sitting on the balcony or was out in the courtyard, he was outside. Sometimes Zelda would be sitting with him, maybe playing a game or riding their horses. Ganon was a busy man and he was glad Link had someone to spend time with.

They were just finishing up breakfast in their room when there was a knock at the door. Ganon went to get it and came back with a chest. Link perked up, curious. "What's that?"

"Remember the ingredients Barla sent us?"

"Oh yeah, are those potions?" Ganon nodded as he set the chest on the table. Link made room and sat up as Ganon opened it. Inside were several different colored potions, some there was only one or two, others there were several. Each was labeled and Link picked up a blue potion. "Elasticity. What does that mean?" Ganon was flipping through a booklet that described each potion in greater detail.

"Elasticity. Enables the body to stretch to sizes beyond human capability."

Link flushed. "So like.." He gestured to his torso.

"Yes or your hole." Link flushed more. He hadn't said it out loud but Ganon was aware that Link wanted his hole to be stretched more. Link picked up a yellow potion. "Growth." Ganon read. "Allows the penis to grow in size without harming the person. More potion means more growth. And it comes with a counter potion to reserve the effect if the user so choses." Link's face was getting redder and redder. There were several green potions that Link knew were for stamina. Though Ganon really didn't need them. There was also a red potion, the Inner Strength Link had taken once. Inner Strength never wore off but it was always good to have more just in case.

"What's purple?" He asked, both scared and thrilled to learn.

"Purple.." Ganon looked for it. "It's called Mounting. Upon drinking, the user will cease to be able to orgasm, only experiencing ever mounting pleasure with no release." He looked up. "It's like wearing a cage but without the actual cage." He gave Link a knowing look. Link was still wearing the cage, only removing to clean himself once in a while. He did enjoy not being able to cum, it sent a thrill through him, because of it was almost like Ganon was only using him for his own pleasure. And Link liked that. He did miss touching his cock though. He picked up the potion.

"Does it wear off?" He asked, his eyes on the purple liquid.

"No but there's a counter potion for it." Link uncorked it. "Wait. You need to know how to take it. You can just drink it on a whim." Link nodded and corked it again.

"What's pink?" He put the purple potion back.

"Pink allows a male to get pregnant." Link stilled. "It transforms the penis into a vagina and allows the user to get pregnant. If the user doesn't get pregnant, it will wear off and their penis will return. If they do get pregnant, the potion will last for the whole pregnancy until birth." Link was watching Ganon and noticed his cheeks coloring with a blush.

"Ganon.. do you want a baby with me?" He asked softly.

It's... complicated." He set the booklet down. "I very much would like to have a child. If it were with you.."

"So that's a yes." Ganon nodded. "Why is it complicated?"

"Well, firstly, you're not nobility or royalty." Link sighed. "And secondly we are not married. Those are the biggest complications. While the elders and my council do not care that you are here and that we have a sexual relationship, when it comes time for me to marry and have an heir, they won't pick you. I have been trying to find a loophole of some kind or even a way to change the rules myself but that would have to be accepted by the council and elders."

"I see." Link said softly.

Ganon pulled him into his arms. "That doesn't change anything between us. I love you and you're not going anywhere. Do you understand? You are the most important thing in my life and I'm not losing you." Link nodded and kissed him deeply, a few tears escaping his eyes. Ganon was determined to figure out a way to keep Link in his life.

Ganon went to the library while Link read through the booklet detailing the potions. The purple potion he had to mix with water and drink after he had eaten. He'd wait until Ganon got back. Link lined up the potions on the table, looking at them all. The yellow one, Growth, would be for Ganon, not him so he set that one apart. Stamina and Inner Strength weren't new so they were still in the box. The pregnancy one they couldn't do until Ganon figured out how to makes things work for them. Link very much wanted to stay with Ganon, just the thought of being forced away made him choke up.

He sighed and stood up, getting dressed and headed out to find Zelda. He needed a distraction. He found her in her room reading. He flopped down next to her. "Well hello to you too."

"Sorry, hi."

"What's wrong?" She set her book down.

He sighed. "It's complicated."

She hummed. "You're not fighting are you?"

"What no. Ganon and I are perfect. It's just..."

"He brought to your attention that you two can't stay together forever." Link nodded with a sigh. "He told you he's trying to fix that right?" He nodded again. "But you're worried he won't be able to and he'll be forced to marry someone else and you'll be forced out." He nodded for a third time. Zelda was so much better at articulating his thoughts them him. A leftover hangup from his selective mutism. She pulled him into his arms. "It's going to be okay. Ganon won't let that happen, I promise." Link sighed as she pet his hair in a motherly way. He stayed with her for a little way.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"Of course. If you need to talk I'm here." He nodded and headed out. He wandered around the castle, not really paying attention to where he was going. He passed one of the many meeting rooms and heard voices.

"Your Majesty, I understand that you care for the boy but he's just a slave. You can not marry him." An elder spoke.

"I don't just care for him, I love him. And he's not a slave. He hasn't been one in a year."

"That still doesn't change the fact that he as raised and trained to be a sex slave." Another elder said. Link hated him just for calling him a sex slave.

"And I'm from Gerudo. You were strongly against me ruling as king and yet here we are. As king I have a right to marry whoever I wish, to have them as my consort."

"That may be true but marrying another royal or a noble would help strengthen your kingdom and build bonds with our allies. It's the more practical answer. You simply can not marry that boy, no matter what."

"And what about producing an heir? He can't have children as a man." The first elder said.

"We have a potion that will allow it." There was muttering.

"Our decision still stand. You can not marry Link."

Link ran off at that. He couldn't listen anymore. He ran outside to the stables and mounted his horse. He just had to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! It just felt like the right place to stop. The next part should be better. I didn't mean to make it angsty but here we are lol


End file.
